Our First Christmas
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: They rarely got to spend time together like this, relaxing without the stress of life and obligation. The bills were paid, both had finished preparing their gifts, and a temporary reprieve from their respective works had been taken until the New Year.


**Title:** Our First Christmas (sequel to "Somebody")

**Fandom: **Hetalia: Axis Powers

**Rating:** T (for implications and Elizabeta)

**Characters:** Elizabeta/Hungary, Roderich/Austria, Alice/Belgium, Feliks/Poland, Ludwig/Germany, Feliciano/N. Italy, Romano/S. Italy, Antonio/Spain, Francis/France, Gilbert/Prussia. CAMEOS of Arthur/England, Alfred/America, Matthew/Canada, and Cuba.

**Pairings: **AustriaxHungary, hinted others if you tilt your head and squint

**Warning: **Fluff-induced diabetes, Elizabeta, and implications

**Dedication:** For Lepetite/Ashita. Happy Christmas~!

**A/N:** SO FLUFFY, OH MY GOD, PREPARE FOR CAVITIES. Other than that, I've always wanted to write a sequel to "Somebody"... and I kinda have a plan for a third chapter in this tale but... we'll see how it turns out. We will sill. For now, enjoy! :D

_**beta'd by Lepetite/Ashita. Thanks~**_

* * *

**Our First Christmas**

The diner was always busy around Christmas, Elizabeta reasoned as she balanced two sets of orders for two different tables on her arms. A hamburger with fries and a plate of home style meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy for table five on one arm, and two orders of pancakes with extra maple syrup for table nine. After she dropped both orders at the table and picked up three orders for a refill of tea, another chocolate shake, and another coffee.

"Busy tonight?" asked her husband as she hurried past his usual spot at the counter.

"Very." She leaned over to kiss his cheek before whirling around and going to get a new pot of hot water for table five. "Give me a sec."

"Of course."

She mixed a new shake and brought it and the tea to the two blonds at table five. The men seemed to be in an argument, but they stopped when she arrived with their drinks. She checked on their food then went to grab a refill pot of coffee and took it to table nine. She had to remind the occupant of said table about the diner's no smoking policy; the man, who had been about to light a cigar, smiled sheepishly and put it away.

Elizabeta thanked the man before returning to the counter, where Roderich was waiting for her return with an amused smile on his features. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing," the Austrian assured his wife. "When does your shift end?"

"I told you this morning," she answered with an exasperated expression. "Alice is coming to relieve me at nine. "That's in an hour. I'm sure you have better things to do than sit here and watch me work."

Roderich chuckled. "I do have things to do, but I'd rather spend time here with you."

Elizabeta laughed and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"Likewise, my dear."

She kissed him again and returned to waiting tables, and he to his book. When the customers had left and her shift was over, Elizabeta collected her paycheck from Emma and the couple wished everyone Happy Holidays. Together they walked out into the city, arms linked tightly as they began the walk home. Their walk home wasn't a long one, in theory, but the city streets were bustling with last minute Christmas Eve shoppers. It took Roderich and Elizabeta a while to maneuver through the crowds to their building.

Once inside the privacy of their condo, the couple fell on the couch, Elizabeta snuggling into her husband's chest, a content smile on her features. Roderich brushed his lips upon her crown, shifting slightly so that he could retrieve the remote to the sound system. Soft classical music enveloped the room and any remaining tension in the Austrian's body vanished. Consequently, Elizabeta relaxed completely, finding his hands with hers and wrapping her fingers around his long ones.

"I love you, Elizaveta," Roderich murmured into her hair.

"Same."

It was in this way they stayed for almost an hour, wrapped in each other's arms, doing nothing but simply enjoying the other's company. They rarely got to spend time together like this, relaxing without the stress of life and obligation. The bills were paid, both had finished preparing their gifts, and a temporary reprieve from their respective works had been taken until the New Year. They could finally be together.

Elizabeta rolled over onto her stomach and watched her husband doze beneath her. Gently, she shook his shoulder, her voice calling out his name softly. "Roderich... Roderich, sweetheart..."

Violet orbs cracked open. "Hm?"

"If you're tired we can go to bed," she told him. Roderich made a noncommittal noise and his wife laughed. She rolled off him and scooped her husband up into her arms. The Austrian gave an indignant squawk of surprise at Elizabeta lifting him and carrying him to their bedroom. Nimble fingers undid his dress shirt and removed it and his pants from his form. Her clothes soon followed his into the hamper and she slid on a nightdress before climbing into bed beside him.

"I dislike it when you do that," Roderich murmured as her arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against her under the covers.

"You weren't complaining when I did that a couple of nights ago."

"Yes, well..." He paused, looking for a proper comeback. When he could find none, he relented with a sigh. "Very well, in the heat of the moment, I suppose it can be enjoyable."

Elizabeta chuckled and nuzzled his neck. "I love you, Roderich."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The next morning found Elizabeta alone in the bed. She sat up, blinking blearily at the sunlight that streamed in through the windows of the condo and taking in the heady scent of breakfast being cooked. Bare feet padded to the kitchen where she found her husband standing before the stove, dress shirt sleeves rolled up and flipping an omelet.

"Good morning, my love," he greeted, turning down the burner before turning to kiss her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine," she replied. "Was there a reason you did not get me up?"

Roderich looked sheepish. "Ah, well . . . you looked so beautiful sleeping that I did not wish to wake you. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, but I suppose now that you are up it's rather hard, no?"

"I suppose." She kissed him again. "That was very sweet of you, though."

He checked on the condition of the omelet in the pan. "If you wish, we can eat breakfast and then open gifts."

"That sounds wonderful." Another kiss, longer this time. The omelet was slid onto a plate and the plate was carried to the table. Roderich brought two mugs of coffee and the couple settled down to their meal. So often they ate at the diner that Elizabeta forgot how well Roderich could cook. She cut off a bit of that delicious omelet and held it to his mouth; he allowed the tines of her fork between his lips and he chewed delicately. He did the same to her and they fed each other until the plate was empty.

The dirtied plate was removed to the sink. The couple moved to their couch, where Roderich had stacked three neat piles of gifts upon the coffee table. They opened the gift meant for the both of them first; sweets from Alice, two potatoes wrapped in tin foil from Gilbert, passes to Feliks' newest fashion exhibition, and tickets to Antonio's production of Romeo and Julius: The Musical-A Modern Twist on an Old Tale, in which he played Romeo and Lovino played Julius. Elizabeta was more excited about the tickets than Roderich, who made some sort of comment about his wife perhaps wanting to take Erika. The Hungarian chuckled and kissed her husband lovingly on the cheek before telling him to open his presents first.

Wrapping paper was carefully removed from a box bearing an intricately carved pocket-watch within. Roderich's violet eyes widened, and he looked to his wife who shook her head. "Ludwig, not me."

"I remember seeing him working on this before I moved out," the Austrian murmured, running the polished silver over in his hands. "I commented on its beauty countless times. I will have to call him later and thank him."

Carefully setting the pocket-watch aside, he unwrapped a painting from Feliciano and a small model piano from his wife. Thanks were given and Elizabeta was allowed to open her gifts. A gorgeous new camera from Erika, which the blond squealed happily over, beautiful stone-caped hair sticks from Ludwig, and a small box which the Hungarian refused to open. When Roderich asked why, she simply said "Francis", and her husband understood.

"Maybe later," she whispered into his ear and he shuddered delicately. "So, where is my gift from you?"

The brunette fished in his pocket and removed a small box, which he pressed into her hands. She opened it, revealing a diamond pendant nestled in a bed of cotton. "Oh, Roderich! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he replied as she lifted the necklace from the box and admired it.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, watching the diamonds catch the light. "It must have cost a fortune!"

"That matters not." He carefully took the chain from her grasp and clasped it behind her neck for her. "It looks beautiful on you and that is all that matters."

Elizabeta caught his lips in a heated kiss, arms encircling his neck and pulling him down onto her. Roderich propped himself awkwardly on the back of the couch, trying not to crush her (which he wouldn't do anyway, but there was always that fear in the back of his mind). When they finally parted, Roderich murmured, "I haven't even played you the song I wrote."

"Maybe later," Elizabeta hissed, "but there is something I want before that." Her husband looked at her inquisitively. "You!"

"O-Oh." The Austrian colored a bit, still not having not acclimated with Elizabeta's forward attitude about, in his opinion, delicate subjects such as intercourse. Any objections to her choice of words died in his throat however when she breathed onto small mole beneath his lips; instead, all that was released was a breathy little gasp.

True to form, Roderich did not object when his wife scooped him up in her arms and carried him to their room, intent on having her way with him. In fact, he was quite fine with this and later proclaimed it to be the best gift he could have asked for on Christmas. Elizabeta would only laugh and kiss his cheek. But it was true.


End file.
